


Fall

by Vi-kun (LizAlvi)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Holy shit I'm sorry, Incest? I think, M/M, Physical Abuse, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Suicide Attempt, no beta we die like daichi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAlvi/pseuds/Vi-kun
Summary: Osamu pernah bilang, "Aku ingin jatuh."Atsumu menjawabnya dengan, "Aku juga."Kita tidak mengerti.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh, lihat tag? Ya, itu TW-nya
> 
> Um, ga terlalu dijabarin sih, soalnya ini dari sudut pandang Kita, tapi ya tetep aja sksgsj
> 
> Maaf kalau ada typo, ooc, dsb ya ges sksksks

Osamu pernah bilang, "Aku ingin jatuh."

Dan Atsumu menjawabnya dengan, "Aku juga."

Kemudian mereka akan diam, bergandengan tangan, duduk di depan toko kelontong memandangi senja ditelan gulita malam. Dua _Gari Gari Kun_ meleleh separuh, lengket di sela jari ketika menetes dipanggang suhu. Bunyi becek memburat sesaat ketika campur rasa menggempur aspal. Tas sekolah bertandang di dekat kaki, kotor, penuh tanah.

Kita Shinsuke tidak pernah begitu memikirkan maksud dari kalimat mereka. Hanya bersitan asal yang sempat menyampir. "Jatuh itu bukannya sakit?" "Apa yang mereka maksud dengan ' _jatuh_ '?" "Filosofi apa yang mendasari perkataan mereka?" "Apa yang mereka sembunyikan?" — Kita mempertanyakan hal itu suatu malam, pertama kalinya Osamu mengaku dan Atsumu menyetujui; dirinya tidak bisa tidur lelap, terpikir terus akan apa, mengapa, dan kenapa bisa sebaris kalimat ambigu pengundang kecemasan bagi siapapun yang mendengar bisa lolos begitu saja?

Esok paginya, Kita datang dengan wajah kusut, sampai mengkhawatirkan nenek di rumah dan Kita jadi merasa bersalah. Sebagai pemuda ' _sempurna_ ', Kita jelas tidak bodoh—malahan, dia yang paling cerdas. Dia takut, akan sebuah asumsi mengerikan yang bahkan Kita sendiri tidak mau memikirkannya. Sepanjang jalan hatinya berteriak, harap-harap cemas, tapi begitu mendapati baik Atsumu dan Osamu duduk-dudukan di lantai gimnasium, bercanda tawa dengan Suna—Kita tidak bisa tidak menghela napas dengan amat lega.

Setelah itu, sebuah siklus terbentuk.

Dari pagi sampai sepulang sekolah, sepasang anak kembar itu akan bertingkah seperti biasa: berisik, konyol, agak bodoh, menggoda Suna sampai hampir bertengkar, intinya kenormalan yang biasa dimakan siapa saja yang berupa anggota tim Inarizaki.

Kemudian, ketika latihan berakhir, tepat pada masa mentari mulai condong ke arah barat, tepat sehabis seruan sampai jumpa lagi—mereka meruntuhkan semuanya. Kita tidak sengaja berpapasan ketika membeli bahan makanan: Atsumu dan Osamu diam, bergandengan tangan, duduk di depan toko kelontong memandangi lembayung merah ditelan malam kelam, _Gari Gari Kun_ menetes dari sela jari, bunyinya becek membentur aspal, tas sekolah bertandang lemah di dekat kaki, kotor oleh tanah.

Kita hanya melihat dari samping, tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menyapa, entah mengapa. Keduanya tampak tidak sadar, seakan dunia lenyap dan hanya menyisa mereka dalam kesendirian pasti.

Osamu menggigit _Gari Gari Kun_ , iris kelabu menerawang kosong ke arah dirgantara. Dia berkata, "Aku ingin jatuh."

Dan Atsumu menimpali, "Aku juga."

Besok pagi, semua berubah normal seperti biasa.

Kita tidak mengerti, dia berusaha mengerti, tapi tetap tidak bisa. Kala dirinya bertanya tentang apa maksud dari ' _jatuh_ ', Atsumu hanya akan tersipu sembari menggaruk belakang kepala, diselingi tawa yang menggelegar ke penjuru ruangan. "Itu semacam rahasia yang kami bagi berdua! Tidak usah dipikirkan!" Saat Kita hendak bertanya lebih lanjut, Osamu menginterupsi, seolah melindungi.

Hanya Kita yang menyadari repetisi aneh tersebut. Hanya Kita yang peka akan perubahan sikap sebanyak seratus delapan puluh derajat. Jatuh, jatuh, jatuh. Apa maksud dari jatuh? Selama beberapa bulan menjelang kelulusan, Kita selalu bertanya hal itu.

Namun, karena semua berubah baik-baik saja keesokan hari. Bahwasanya ' _jatuh_ ' itu tidak mengurangi kinerja mereka dalam bertanding, Kita pikir, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Mungkin itu hanya sebuah kode tidak penting. Telepati anak kembar yang tidak Kita miliki. Hanya satu sama lain yang memahami, dan Kita merasa seperti orang asing yang mencoba masuk dalam lingkaran batin mereka.

Dua bulan menjelang kelulusan, Kita tidak menaruh pusing lagi.

Berapa kalipun Osamu berujar, "Aku ingin jatuh." Dan berapa kalipun Atsumu menjawab, "Aku juga." Kita sudah tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Besok, mereka akan baik-baik saja. Besok, mereka akan bercanda tawa lagi seperti biasa. Besok, mereka akan tersenyum lebar sembari menggoda Suna sampai dia memerah marah.

Besok, semuanya kembali normal. Paling tidak sampai senja menghantar.

Kita lepas dari urusan ' _jatuh_ ' tersebut.

Dan, dia menyesal. Amat sangat menyesal.

Jika dia lebih peka, jika asumsi pertamanya akan sebenar ini, Kita akan menghentikan mereka dari jauh-jauh hari, jika Kita berani, mungkin saja—

Atsumu dan Osamu tidak akan mati.

Hari itu, Atsumu dan Osamu tidak masuk sekolah. Tidak ada kabar, tidak ada surat, orangtua mereka bilang bahwa keduanya berangkat pagi itu, tapi pihak sekolah menyangkal dengan ketiadaan mereka. Suna menyimpulkan, mungkin mereka sedang bolos, hal itu wajar bagi anak remaja. Dan tidak ada yang berpikir lebih lanjut mengenai hal itu. Semua setuju akan logika yang Suna kemukakan.

Kecuali Kita, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Sore hari, setelah pelbagai ucapan sampai jumpa berkumandang, sebuah kabar membeludak hebat di ponsel mereka.

Sepasang anak kembar, berseragan sekolah Inarizaki, satu berhelai konyak; satunya abu gelap, saling bergandengan tangan, jatuh dari gedung lantai sepuluh.

Tas mereka, kotor, penuh tanah, diisi oleh _Gari Gari Kun_ yang meleleh ruah.

Dugaan Kita, yang dia asingkan sebab kengerian, ternyata benar.

Miya Atsumu dan Miya Osamu dikenal banyak orang. Hampir seluruh Hyogo tahu mereka. Mendengar kabar bahwa mereka tewas, bersisian, mengguncang negara tentu saja. Saat hasil otopsi keluar, kabar yang beredar lebih gempar lagi.

Badan keduanya penuh bekas pukulan, abusif, beberapa seksual. Yang paling terlihat adalah lengan kiri, yang sama-sama terukir gelang merah indah menyala-nyala dari pergelangan sampai pundak. Orangtua mereka ditahan, ketika rumah digeledah, kamar keduanya bahkan tidak bisa disebut ' _kamar_ '.

Lebih seperti _penjara_.

Kita mual mengingatnya.

Bila Kita lebih mengerti. Bila Kita sadar jauh-jauh hari. Bila Kita mencegah. Bila Kita memaksa jawaban—

Mungkin Osamu tidak akan jatuh, dan Atsumu tidak akan mengikutinya.

**Author's Note:**

> Kecepatan ya alurnya? Hue mmf


End file.
